codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Sector Five
Carthage, also known as Sector 5, is the hub of Lyoko and is spherical in shape, connected to the four sectors by data-tunnels. It seems to house much crucial data relating to Lyoko, the supercomputer's functions, and X.A.N.A. It was named after the Project Carthage, which was also named after an ancient city which challenged the Roman Empire. The walls of Carthage are a light blue and covered in a moving binary code. Whenever Team Lyoko comes to Carthage, the blue blocks the sector is made of automatically arranges itself into a random, maze-like layout. Every new layout is never the same as any previous one, and usually is still arranging itself while Team Lyoko is inside. Upon entering Carthage, they can either take the elevator which carries them up to an interface panel on Carthage's surface or to their Virtual Ship, the Skidbladnir. The interface panel has a direct link to the supercomputer, thus allowing Aelita to help Jeremie recover information from it. Carthage, like any sector, has Towers. Only two (possibly 3) has been seen to date however. It is also implied that this is no normal tower, as Jeremie had no idea of its existence beforehand. Other features of the sector include booby traps and security lasers, all of which either take away a lot of life points or devirtualize anybody. The Digital Void is not present here, instead, falling into the Celestial Dome in the outer rim of the sector ensures ultimate deletion. Carthage is, like any other sector, inhabited by monsters. Creepers and Mantas can be found all over, but the sector's most infamous denizen is the Scyphozoa. The Creepers are the only beings which do not (or cannot) leave the sector. In William Returns, Jeremie and Aelita use data transferred to them by Franz Hopper to recreate Carthage, in this recreation they made it so that there was no longer a key, except for one that is used to access The Core, so there was no more countdown. The elevator seems to be moving more slowly now, and when someone needs to get on it, the elevator now stops to allow our heroes to board it. In William Returns, William opens a tunnel and takes Aelita to the place where the Desert Sector stood before (now recreated in Double Take), the outer shell of the Celestial Dome now has a gray craggy appearance with cracked holes that showed the exits of the tunnels. Before Carthage was destroyed by William, the outer shell shined with a bright light. Carthage was the last sector destroyed in Season 3, the first one recreated, last one shown in Season 2, and first sector shown in Season 5. In Code Lyoko Evolution, two new towers are discovered from the Core Zone. The second one is in one of the lowest rooms, which looks similar to the room where Aelita's missing fragment was kept by X.A.N.A. The Core's shields have been turned into sphere shapes. X.A.N.A haven't attacked the Core, probably because he needs Lyoko's towers to attack real world. Jeremie also recreated the Skidbladnir to it's hangar. Parts of Carthage Carthage is divided into five unique parts: *The Arena: This is the spot where the Transport Orb used to drop off Aelita and the other Lyoko Warriors. Now the group can simply be virtualized directly into Carthage. The group must stand still for a few seconds so that the wall will open. *The Core Zone: The most recognizable area of Carthage. Before Carthage was rebuilt, a 3 minute countdown started for the group to find the Key. Pushing the Key would cause a corridor leading to the elevator to open. If the Key was not found in time, the group would be trapped in Carthage until someone else entered. The Core Zone is different everytime somebody enters. However, when Jeremie recreated Lyoko, he removed the countdown so the warriors could go straight to the Elevator. *The Elevator: The elevator runs all the way around the Core Zone. It can move up, down, and sideways. It only stops at the Celestial Dome. It is unknown whether Jeremie and Aelita created a separate elevator to access the Skidbladnir Hangar. *The Celestial Dome: The exit point of Carthage. It has an interface that gives access to X.A.N.A.'s own data in Season 2 and Lyoko's data. When Lyoko Warrior enters, Mantas usually come out from the outer sphere. *Lyoko's Core: This is the most important part of Lyoko. The core contains all of the data within the supercomputer. The room where the core is located can be accessed through the south pole of Carthage. In Final Round a possessed William managed to destroy the core, thus destroying Lyoko. The core was recreated in William Returns and made its first reappearance in I'd Rather Not Talk About It when William launched an attack on it. * The Interface: It gives access to X.A.N.A.'s memory and Lyoko's data. It was only used by Aelita. *The Tunnels. There are 4 tunnels leading to the other 4 sectors. These are used to get the warriors out of Sector 5 without devirtualizing them. *The Key: It is used by hitting it. It prevents the 3-minute countdown reaching zero. If it does end up reaching 0, the Lyoko Warriors must run back to the Arena. Yumi was the first to activates the Key in Exploration. When Lyoko was rebuilt, this, along with the countdown, was removed. *Skidbladnir Hangar: Is practically the newest room in Sector 5. It was created by Jeremie and Aelita when they recreated Lyoko. It serves as a hub for their virtual ship, the Skidbladnir and is accessed from a different elevator in the Core Zone. After Kolossus destroyed the Skid in Down to Earth, the hangar remained empty until Jeremie and Aelita recreated it Cortex. The room is big and circular. It has ring shaped platform, connected to the elevator and the Skid's supports. The platform has a part with 5 circles, which are used to enter the Skid and Nav Skids. Galleries Exterior, etc. The Key - Carthage is darken-1.png|The outer shell in The Key after it is darken. Sector 5 above the digital sea.jpg|Carthage outer shell. Sector 5 map.png|Map of Carthage. Sector 5 recreated map2.png|Map of Carthage in Season 4, with Skid Hangar on the North Pole. Tunnel exit of sector 5.jpg|Exit tunnel of Carthage. Sector 5 Outer Shell.jpg|Outer Shell In Evolution. Celestial Dome: Seasons 2-4 droit_au_coeur_342.jpg|Odd riding a Manta in Straight to Heart. Tarentule au plafond 038.jpg|Two Mantas in Temporary Insanity prepares to shoot. Tarentule au plafond 042.jpg|Odd and Ulrich glowing with red aura after hitted by Manta's attack. A Great Day Group in Sector 5 image 1.png Lyoko 216.jpg tumblr_m5hi00M4LA1rxjf3fo2_1280.jpg kartagina 3.jpg tumblr_m5hi00M4LA1rxjf3fo3_1280.jpg tumblr_lyseznMuSn1qlvb12o1_500.png Carthage Interface in the Celestial Dome.jpg|This is the Carthage Interface in the Celestial Dome. Vertigo Ulrich vs Creeper image 1.png Vertigo Yumi is down and out image 1.png Le lac 126.jpg Déjà Vu Yumi about to use her Fan image 1.png Déjà Vu Being chased by Flying Mines image 2.png Déjà Vu Attacking Aelita for the second time image 1.png The Key - Carthage is died-1.png|The Carthage is getting dark as soon as Aelita dies. Manta devirtualized CL 53.PNG Odd about to jump CL 53.PNG The LW being shot CL 53.PNG Core Chamber: Seasons 3-4 XANA 672.jpg Final Round Williams Supersprint image 1.png Final Round Williams Supersprint image 2.png Desincarnation 306.jpg Desincarnation 348.jpg Desincarnation 369.jpg Dernier round 371.jpg XANA 498.jpg Capture-20070304-104842.png Aelita devirtualized CL 53.PNG Ulrich devirtualized CL 53.PNG Ulrich super sprinting CL 53.PNG Odd devirtualized CL 53.PNG Yumi devirtualized CL 53.PNG The core being attacked CL 53.PNG Dernier round 370.jpg Dernier round 375.jpg William Looks at the Gang.png William Looks at Yumi Odd going to protect to the Core of Lyoko.png William Looking at Ulrich.png William Walking towards his Zweihander.png William Throws the Zweihander.png Cddc.png|Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich heading to the Core chamber. Energy Field CL 53.PNG|Aelita's first Energy Field. Odd Ulrich And Yumi Sees William's Zweihander.png Dernier round 218.jpg Dernier round 338.jpg Dernier round 350.jpg Lyoko's Core!.jpg|The very Core/Heart of Lyoko itself, which maintains and supports the virtual world. tumblr_m5hi00M4LA1rxjf3fo5_1280.jpg|Creepers, commanded by possessed William, preparing to destroy the Core of Lyoko in Final Round. tumblr_m5hi00M4LA1rxjf3fo1_1280.jpg|The stairs in Core chamber. tumblr_m5hi00M4LA1rxjf3fo4_1280.jpg|The ceiling in Core Zone. Shield.png|Odd protects himself with Shield. Arena: Seasons 2-4 Esprit frappeur 345.jpg XANA William carries Aelita out of the Arena image 1.png Aelita and William in the Arena area image 1.png William and Aelita land in the Arena image 1.png|William and Aelita land in Arena. The Lyoko Warriors in the Arena image 1.png Aelita in the Arena image 1.png Exploration Odd isn't too well in Sector 5.png|Odd doesn't feeling too well after dropped off by Transport Orb. Lyoko_154.jpg|The gate as seen in A Fine Mess. Skidblanir Hanger: Season 4 Le lac 149.jpg|Scyphozoa draining Skid's data in The Lake. Le lac 143.jpg 20..png|Aelita generates a giant Energy Field to attack William in Skidbladnir. Interior Etc.: Seasons 2-4 Esprit frappeur 255.jpg Evo virtuel 0379.jpg|The Elevator being moving to the Celestial Dome. Skidbladnir 134.jpg Chainon Manquant 331.jpg Chainon Manquant 330.jpg Aelita 278.jpg 303204_140701339357871_2235636_n.jpg|"Oh great........ Exploration_178.jpg|now what do we do?" A Fine Mess Yumi-Odds fan to the rescue image 1.png|A Tessen Fan heading towards the Scyphozoa. A Fine Mess Yumi-Odd uses shield against a Creeper image 1.png|Yumi in Odd's body using Shield against Creeper. A Fine Mess No gravity in Sector 5 image 1.png Déjà Vu Yumi reaches the Key image 1.png|Yumi activates the Key in ''Déjà Vu. Déjà Vu Ulrich supersprints in Sector 5 image 1.png Déjà Vu Ulrich supersprints in Sector 5 image 2.png Déjà Vu The group reach the Dome image 1.png Déjà Vu Retreating image 2.png Déjà Vu Odd is crushed by the Sector pillars image 2.png|Poor Odd crushed by a pillar. Déjà Vu Odd fires a Laser Arrow in Sector 5 image 1.png Déjà Vu Aelita in danger image 1.png|The Scyphozoa behind Aelita, ready to attack her. The key is activated.jpg To the key!.jpg XANA 493.jpg Aelita 0474.jpg The Key Aelita rides the Manta image 1.png|The controlled Manta take Aelita to her (fake) missing fragment. Core Zone 9.jpg|The Scyphozoa attacks Aelita in The Key. Exploration Aelita and Yumi on the elevater image 1.png Exploration Ulrich is hit by a Creeper image 1.png Exploration A Maze in Sector 5 image 1.png Unchartered Territory Ulrich sees the Scyphozoa image 2.png|Ulrich seeing the Scyphozoa for the first time. Unchartered Territory The Scyphozoa image 1.png Bragging Rights Group on the elevator image 1.png Skidbladnir Ulrich and Odd reach the elevator image 1.png Tumblr m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo1 250.jpg Tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo9 1280.jpg Skidbladnir 134-1-.jpg XANA 284.jpg Tumblr m2589mVDCB1qgcflso1 r1 1280.jpg Exploration Odd get the Key image 1.png|Odd spots the Key. Lyoko_181.jpg 484px-Aelita 1087.jpg|Aelita about to attack William in William Returns. Scyphozoa's first attack.jpg|Scyphozoa's first attack in Unchartered Territory. Lyoko_314.jpg 53 cat climb.jpg Lyoko_319.jpg Lyoko_327.jpg Franz Hopper bringing Lyoko back to life.png Ulrich saving Odd just at time CL 53.PNG Vfdx.png|William using Super Smoke to fleeing from Ulrich in William Returns. Vdsbsx.png Dvx.png Core Zone 8.jpg|Aelita trapped in Core Zone in Exploration. The Elevator in Carthage.jpg|The Elevator in Carthage. Vdfc.png|Aelita and Ulrich running. William is about to be attacked by the Scyphozoa.png William 045.jpg William wants More Creppers.png Dernier round 201.jpg Dernier round 206.jpg Williams new look.jpg|X.A.N.A. William in the Core Zone in William Returns. Interior: Evolution evo_virtuel_0020.jpg Evo xanatyron 0018.jpg Evo mantas.jpg Friday 4.jpg Evo xanatyron 0008.jpg Odd.PNG Megatank 2.PNG Deactiveatedtower.PNG Friday 3.jpg Sin títu.png Evo trip ulrich.png Virtualization.png Megatank 3.PNG 1349017780 134.png Yumi 4.PNG Rhfd.png 2013-03-30-episode14.jpg Evo trip ulrich.png 429556 150441378457470 1763863873 n.jpg Intrusion 497.jpg Intrusion 525.jpg Tumblr mfmcr6HqVS1rh8elmo2 250.gif Tumblr mkhgjeHKnU1qgcflso1 500.gif Tumblr mkhgjeHKnU1qgcflso2 500.gif Tumblr mfmcr6HqVS1rh8elmo1 250.gif Tumblr mj9rb3grGL1rfpkldo2 250.gif Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-21-00.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-16-35.png Profuture58.JPG Profuture53.JPG Profuture38.JPG Profuture29.JPG Profuture22.JPG Profuture41.JPG Obstination43.JPG Piege 001.jpg es:Sector 5 fi:Vitossektori fr:Carthage pl:Kartagina pt:Setor 5 ru:Сектор 5 Category:Lyoko Category:Sectors Category:Locations Category:Carthage Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Needs Captions Category:Things appear in game